Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method and an input device for setting function keys, and more particularly to a method and an input device for setting function keys according to position information.
Related Art
The penetration rate of computer gets higher year by year. This trend indicates that modern people are more and more used to using computers for work, communication, information searching, and entertainment. To input information to the computers, input devices, such as keyboards, mouse devices, and touch pens, are commonly used. A modern keyboard usually includes letter keys, symbolic keys, a Spacebar, a Backspace, an Enter key, one or more Shift keys, one or more Control keys, one or more Alt keys and some function keys such as F1-F12 etc. Besides a left mouse button, a middle mouse button and a right mouse button, a mouse device can be disposed with other function keys. For a touch pen, in addition to an on/off switch, function keys can be disposed for practical requirements.
Keyboards, mouse devices or touch pens used around the world just have similar layouts of keys, so the keyboards, the mouse devices, or the touch pens in the same style can be usually sold to multiple regions; even so, functions corresponding to function keys of the keyboard, the mouse device, or the touch pen still need be adjusted due to the differences in language, culture, and usage habit between different sale regions. The above situation causes the inconvenience of operating these input devices.